


Life Under New Management Extra Scenes

by JaneDavitt



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Established Relationship, Power Exchange, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote some additional scenes for my book 'Life Under New Management' as part of the promo blog tour and thought I'd gather them here.</p>
<p>
  <i>Working for a perfectionist like strict, sexy-as-hell Ethan isn’t easy. Falling in love with him? No problem at all.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Taking a bar job in an exclusive hotel is a stopgap for Andy. He’s an actor and his big break is coming soon—he knows it. His hot new boss Ethan is strict, demanding and totally off-limits but Andy can’t stop thinking about him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>When Andy learns of Ethan’s need to be in control of his partner—in bed and out of it—he’s stunned by the intensity of his reaction. He wants Ethan guiding him, bringing order to his chaotic life. And he sees that Ethan needs him too, though they can’t be open about their feelings.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ethan deals out deliciously perverse consequences for misbehaving, but when it comes to incentives, he knows just what to offer to have Andy on his knees begging for more.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But some secrets can’t stay that way for long. And when difficult choices arise, for once Andy can’t turn to Ethan for guidance. This time, he’s on his own. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Under New Management Extra Scenes

Scene One (deleted from book)

The weight of the chastity device dragged Andy’s cock down. Ethan capped the bottle of lube he'd used to make the fit easier and stood turning it in his hand, frowning. 

"Feel okay? Not pinching or chafing?"

"No." Andy took a deep breath, avoiding his reflection in the big mirror. "It's going to take some getting used to. And I'll need to be careful around my apartment. If Henry sees it, he'll faint."

Ethan raised his eyebrows. "And does he see you naked often?"

"You cannot be possessive when it comes to Henry," Andy told him. "Trust me. If we were marooned on a desert island, it'd be weeks before I made a move. Weeks. And he'd probably turn me down."

"A man with no taste."

Andy shrugged. "We're just not each other's type. It's cool. I like having someone I can relax around. I'll just need to lock the door more. It's not an issue at work; I'll use a stall in the washroom." His cock itched and he went to scratch it without thinking, shocked when his fingers met unyielding plastic, not flesh. "Oh God. This is so weird."

"Take it off. No, you can't, can you? The keys are here somewhere." Ethan tossed the lube on the counter and rummaged through the packaging. "Where the hell are they?"

"It doesn't hurt," Andy reassured him, puzzled by the tension in Ethan's voice. "And I'm really getting off on the idea of wearing it."

"That's the fucking problem!" Ethan braced his hands on the surface, head down, breathing heavily. "Sorry. I'm not angry with you. It's just too much too fast and you're not doing anything to slow things down. You should be telling me to put on the brakes, not hit the gas."

"We're not doing anything we don't both want. You said if I didn't like it after a trial run, you'd take it off." Andy was lost. Adjusting the device around his cock, Ethan had been as into it as Andy, joking about putting it on upside down, the teasing doing nothing to hide their shared arousal.

"Yeah, well, it goes both ways. I want it off. Now." When Andy shook his head, Ethan glared at him. "This time last month you didn't even know you had a kinky side. Now you're prepared for me to lock up your dick? Can't you see how goddamned ridiculous that is? How dangerous?"

"Don't." Hurt, Andy backed away a step, covering his genitals reflexively. Now he knew how Adam felt after biting into the apple. "Shit, you had to go and spoil it, didn't you?" He stalked over to Ethan. "Fine. Take it off. Toss it out. Who cares that it cost—" He saw the label on the box. "Jesus, two hundred and fifty bucks?"

"The cost doesn't matter. It's not unreasonable for me to slow things down."

"Key," Andy demanded, holding out his hand. "It's there, under the instructions. No, I'll do it myself. Probably not supposed to, but, hey, the hell with the etiquette of cock cages." The tiny padlock was easier for someone else to open, but he managed it, working the device off, leaving his cock lighter, lonely, as if it missed being enclosed by a proxy hand.

After slamming the cage down beside the box, he jerked his chin up. "I'm going. Not like before when I let you persuade me to stay because deep down I didn't want to go. Now I do and you can take your chicken-shit doubts and shove them up your ass. You ever figure out what you want from a guy, you know where I am."

"I'll call you a cab," Ethan said wearily.

Andy curled his lip. He couldn't lift one eyebrow, but he'd practiced that curl in front of a mirror. "You've spent enough on me for one day, Richard Gere. I'll walk. There's a bar I know where I can fucked in the men's room before the barman's finished pouring me a drink. And guess what? The guy reaming my ass won't ask if he's moving too fast. He'll just slap my ass when he sees the bruises you left because he'll figure I like that kind of shit. And he'll be right." Hands on hips, he stared at Ethan. "Anything about that picture bother you, sir?"

"Go home or get screwed," Ethan said, the words chipped from stone. "Your choice. Don't use me as an excuse for your behaviour and don't expect me to cave to childish threats and hissy fits."

Andy sucked in a breath he intended to use on telling Ethan just how wrong he was, but in the end he couldn't do it. Not with Ethan shutting down visibly, switching off his emotions until nothing was left but a blank mask.

It would be like yelling at a table and expecting it to care.

 

Scene Two

This is a new scene, not in the book, set during Andy’s first month at the Totally Five Star Hotel, before his relationship with perfectionist Ethan begins. 

_“First paycheck that isn’t spent before I got it.” Andy waved it in front of Henry’s nose. “See?”_

_His shallow crush on Ethan had dissolved like sugar in hot water, replaced by a steady thrum of need as much a part of him as his hands. Futile, pointless, deeply stupid, yes, but he couldn’t help it. The man was impossible to please, riding Andy’s ass every time their paths crossed. It should’ve been annoying, but Ethan got this intense, determined look in his eye when he rebuked Andy for a fuck-up that left Andy weak-kneed with confusion and desire._

The month leading up to that first paycheck is skimmed over in the book, a pause before events start moving, so it was the ideal place to set this scene.

***

Andy closed his locker door, turned, and found Ethan behind him. Swallowing a yelp of surprise, he smiled. “Hi.”

Ethan checked his watch before replying. “Ten minutes before your shift starts. Amazing.”

“Hey, I’m not late often!”

“You shouldn’t be late at all.” For once there was no ice coating Ethan’s voice. “Let me see what you’re wearing. Hmm.”

Being studied at close range had Andy’s cock demanding some attention too, but his shirt was clean and ironed, his tie in place, and his shoes polished, so the examination was mercifully brief.

Ethan nodded a dismissal, then frowned and reached out. Oh God, what now? Barely breathing, Andy stood still as Ethan loosened his tie, then took hold of his shirt collar and pulled it away from his neck. Ethan’s thumb brushed Andy’s skin, the fleeting contact making his body clench with desire. 

“You play rough.” Ethan ran his fingertip over the deep scratches Andy thought his shirt collar had hidden, eyes dark with annoyance. “Next time, ask your partner to mark you where it won’t show, please.”

“It was a cat,” Andy blurted out. “Not a guy. Jesus, I’m gay, remember. My dates don’t have long nails and they sure as hell don’t have claws.”

Ethan raised his eyebrows, his skepticism plain. “A cat.”

“It was about to run across the road and I grabbed it. Picked it up and it savaged me.”

“No good deed goes unpunished.” Ethan put his palm against Andy’s head and tilted it to the side to get a better view. 

I will not whimper. I will not fucking kiss him. He’s my boss and he’s just, he’s…oh God, don’t breathe on me…

The whisper of breath against his skin was maddeningly arousing. Andy stared ahead, and bit down on his lip to counter his inappropriate reaction. Except Ethan was being pretty fucking inappropriate too, not that he planned to point that out. The scratches burned now, as if the pain had been asleep and Ethan’s touch had woken it.

“They’re inflamed. Did you put antibiotic cream on them?”

“Didn’t have any around.” 

His voice shook. Could Ethan hear the tremor? 

“There’s some in the first aid kit over there. I’ll get it.”

Would Ethan apply it himself? Cool fingers stroking burning skin, stealing one heat and replacing it with another?

Tube of salve in his hand, Ethan walked back to Andy. “Here.”

Ethan planned to hand it to him and walk away, Andy knew it. Quickly, before that happened, he stepped closer and tilted his head again, pulling his collar down to expose his neck. Offering himself.

After a pause long enough to mean something, though Andy didn’t know what, Ethan uncapped the salve, then squeezed a small amount out onto his finger. Expression unreadable, hand steady, he drew his fingertip over each scratch, lightly enough that it didn’t hurt. 

“There.”

“Thank you, sir.”

God, big mistake. He always got a kick out of calling Ethan ‘sir’ and he didn’t need the extra sizzle. His cock was rigid, desire thrumming through him, an insistent clamoring. 

He was early. He clung to that. Time to slip into a stall in the washroom and beat off. Paradoxically, he wanted the source of his arousal to leave. Preferably before Ethan noticed Andy’s erection.

Moving with slow deliberation, Ethan replaced the salve, then washed his hands. Andy gritted his teeth, the seconds ticking down. Nothing said he had to wait, but he was rooted to the spot. With an effort, he cleared his throat. “Uh, thanks again. My shift’s about to start, and I need the washroom so I’ll just—”

“Your shift begins in two minutes. You don’t have time. With me. There’s a wine delivery due.”

“What? I need to—” He faltered. Ethan’s gaze was precisely where it shouldn’t be. Ethan knew. He wouldn’t say anything—what could he say? —but he knew.

“You need to come with me to the loading bay.” Amusement and some measure of sympathy wound through the words but Ethan’s mouth was set in inflexible lines. “Now.”

“Please.”

Ethan stepped in close and tweaked Andy’s tie straight, tugging it until the knot was high and tight. “You can wait, Andrew.”

The certainty in his voice came close to tipping Andy over the edge, but it also lent him the strength to nod. Not speak. And walking was a challenge. 

It was official. He worked for a sadist.

Lucky him. 

Scene Three

The book’s all from Andy’s point of view, so for the promotion tour I thought it’d be fun to write a short scene featuring Ethan.

There’s a throwaway line in the book that made a good jump-off point:

_He heard Ethan talking on the phone and without exactly eavesdropping, Andy caught a few sentences here and there. Boyfriend? Parent? No, Ethan was telling someone called Cathy what the book club was reading that month. Ethan in a book club kinda fit the picture he had of the man, but it was disappointingly mundane. Of course, it could be an erotic book club. That idea held promise._

***

Ethan settled into his chair, book in hand. The book club met tomorrow in the local library and for the first time since he’d joined, three years before, he hadn’t done his homework.  
He always had an opinion of the book as a whole, a clear understanding of themes and plot, a few fair but stringent criticisms, all backed up with quotations…he was prepared.

This book was three hundred and twenty pages long and beyond the title and the blurb, he knew nothing about it. Ethan read fast, but even he’d need to skim pages to stand any chance of finishing it in time. 

What would Andrew do? He ran his finger along the spine, wondering why that particular thought had popped into his head. It wasn’t a difficult question. Andy would read a few reviews online, borrow an opinion from an unsuspecting stranger, and charm his way through the discussion until people left thinking he knew the book well.

Andrew would cheat. Ethan drew in a sharp breath as if Andrew’s transgression was actual, not imagined, then rolled his eyes at himself. This was wasting time. He needed to begin reading. He flipped the book open, resting it on his knees as he reached for his drink.

On his knees. The phrase conjured an image of Andrew, kneeling naked as a penitent should, murmuring sincere apologies for his failure to prepare for the meeting. His cock would be hard already, anticipating Ethan’s version of penance. So difficult to make a consequence a true punishment when Andrew loved every deliciously perverse penalty Ethan dreamed up.

But somehow, Ethan managed. Andrew’s tear-streaked face and choked-out whimpers proved that. He could draw Andrew across his lap and spank some sense of responsibility into him, reminding him with every slap that a club only functioned if its members fulfilled their obligations. That it was disrespectful to them to skimp, cheat, and steal.

He set his glass down and closed his hand, palm tingling as if he’d already delivered a dozen slaps to Andrew’s upturned ass. 

God, he wished Andrew was with him, but then he’d never get this book read. Andrew was a distraction. Even kneeling, perfectly still at Ethan’s feet. No. Especially when he was kneeling.  
Did Andrew know how many times Ethan glanced down at him, taking in the clean lines of his body, the hair he’d brushed smooth before using the brush on another part of Andrew’s anatomy? 

Probably. Andrew noticed more than Ethan gave him credit for.

With a sigh, Ethan dropped the book beside his drink, then took out his phone.

“Cathy? It’s Ethan. I won’t be able to make it tomorrow. Yes, it is a shame. No, I’m fine. I didn’t read the book, so I wouldn’t have much to say. No, no reason. Just busy. It won’t happen again.”

His next call was to Andrew. “I’m free tonight, after all. No, I don’t want you to come over. You’ve got an early shift.”

‘”So why call me?” Andrew’s pout wasn’t visible, but Ethan heard it in his words. “Ooh, is it for phone sex? I’m up for it. Or we can go on Skype and I can show you the bruises on my ass. Can’t imagine how they got there.”

Poor choices had consequences, even for him. Ethan kept his voice casual, though he yearned to tell Andrew to do just that. “Certainly not. I called to make sure you’d followed your instructions.”

“Healthy meal, no alcohol, did the dishes, exercised, showered, didn’t jerk off, all ready for bed,” Andrew recited in a rush. “See? Good boy, Andy. Bark, bark. Now where’s my treat? I’ve sure as hell earned it.”

“Being demanding earns you the opposite of a reward. And for future reference, puppy play isn’t a kink of mine.”

“Hey.” The hurt came over as clearly as the pout. 

Ethan relented. “Sorry. I’m annoyed with myself and taking it out on you. No reward for doing as you’re told, but for putting up with me, I’ll give you a choice. Two minutes jerking off with clamps or five without. And those times aren’t guidelines.”

”I get longer if I don’t wear the clamps? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

“No. You love them. Think about it.”

“True.” Andrew cleared his throat. “Going to listen to me do it? Make sure I don’t go over my time limit?”

Tempting. So fucking tempting. Hearing Andrew’s soft sounds of pleasure and stifled grunt when the clamps came off would make up for spending the night apart.

But the book, unread, neglected, caught his eye. 

“No. I trust you. Good night.”

He hung up before Andrew replied, his cock as rigid as the rules he lived by.

 

Scene Four

In the book, set in Vancouver, Ethan and Andy take a break from work at the Totally Five Star hotel and go hiking. This is what the book says.

_They’d spent the day hiking in Mount Seymour Park, finding small patches of snow in shadowed corners, spring flowers studding the fresh green grass like scattered confetti. Andy’s legs ached and he was sure he had burned the back of his neck, but the view from the summit of Dog Mountain had been worth it, the city laid out at their feet in one direction, distant, cloud-wreathed mountain peaks challenging them when they turned another way._

 

***

“I’m dehydrated.” Andy gave Ethan’s reusable, insulated water bottle a longing look. Cold, fresh water. Ethan had two more in his backpack, but he wasn’t sharing. “One sip. Please.”

Ethan capped the bottle and replaced it in his backpack. “Repeat the instructions I gave you.”

“What’s the point? I screwed up. Didn’t pack according to the Ethan List, and now, let’s get back to the important part, I’m dehydrated.”

“Unlikely. We’ve been walking for twenty minutes, you drank a can of soda in the car, and it’s warm, but not hot.” Ethan smiled at him, gray eyes cool. “I estimate you’ve got a lot more walking to do before you begin to suffer the effects of ignoring my advice.”

“Orders. Advice is optional.”

Ethan tilted his head back, staring into a nearby tree. “Steller’s jay, third branch up. See it?”

“No,” Andy said without looking.

Ethan clicked his tongue in a meditative way and Andy stalked off along the trail, burning at the injustice. Consequences for screwing up weren’t supposed to happen for everything, damn it. He’d given Ethan the right to reshape his life and, yes, be the boss of him, but not for something like this. It wasn’t fair. So he’d thrown a soft drink and a candy bar in his backpack instead of water, trail mix, sunscreen and whatever the hell else was on Ethan’s list. It was a five-kilometer hike, not Mount Everest. And he’d known Ethan would pack enough for four people.

He just hadn’t realized Ethan would refuse to share.

The hike was challenging enough to make him sweat, legs aching after an hour. Ethan had fallen behind, probably communing with nature, so Andy took a break, leaning against a tree and searching for inner peace. Or something that would take the edge off his bad mood.

It made no sense. Ethan hadn’t yelled at him or lectured him, but he felt chastened and he hated that. And he was thirsty for real now. 

Ethan rounded a corner, fresh as wet paint.

“Get a fucking move on, you lazy asshole,” Andy yelled, just as a family with two small children approached from the other direction. The mother glared at him and the children snickered. The father looked too exhausted to care. He gave them an apologetic grimace and muttered a greeting they ignored.

Ethan nodded at them when they passed and exchanged a few words before joining Andy.

Andy held up his hands, warding Ethan off. “Don’t say it. I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t see them coming.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered even if we’d been alone on the mountain. You’re sulking and whining, Andrew. That’s unacceptable behavior.”

“I’m thirsty.”

“More whining. When you can ask for help resolving your problem in a way that doesn’t make me want to drop you off a cliff, I’ll listen. Until then, walk ahead of me and don’t say a word.”  
Great. Their day off had turned into a nightmare. This was Ethan’s fault for insisting they sample the Great Outdoors when any sane, rational person would’ve spent the day in bed having sex, surfacing for takeout at regular intervals.

He didn’t walk. He stamped. Ants, beware. Angry, thirsty, horny man coming through. 

Ethan came up behind him after a few minutes. Andy refused to turn and apologize. No fucking way.

He heard an odd whine behind him and had time to think ‘mosquito’ before his ass took a stinging strike. His strangled yelp and levitation weren’t dignified but there was no one to witness it but Ethan. He whirled around. Ethan held a thin stick, cut, Andy presumed, from a fallen branch since Ethan was definitely in the ‘take only photos’ school of thought when it came to wildlife, animal or vegetable. 

“Keep walking,” Ethan said pleasantly. 

Andy swallowed dryly. The blow had surprised him more than hurt him after the initial smart and through his jeans and shorts, it wouldn’t have left a mark. Even so, it settled him in a way. This kind of consequence for behaving badly was one he understood.

He turned back and took six hesitant steps before the switch struck again.

“Faster.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Another blow. “Not what I wanted to hear, remember.” 

He took six more swats from the stick, delivered at random intervals as he walked, before he cracked. The blows, light though they were, barely making a sound as they connected with his ass, splintered the shell he’d hidden behind, exposing him to Ethan’s gaze.

Ethan didn’t like not being able to see him. 

He needed the discipline more than water. It told him Ethan had noticed his behavior and cared enough to correct it without flinching from the necessity. For once, his cock showed no interest. This wasn’t foreplay but a course correction.

He faced Ethan. “Okay. I’m ready.”

Ethan raised his eyebrows. “Go on.”

“I should’ve listened to you and packed water. I shouldn’t have needed you to tell me that. It’s common sense. And I knew that and got angry with myself and took it out on you. If you want to give me those swats again as hard as I deserve, I won’t stop you.”

Ethan studied him for a moment, smiled, and tossed the stick away. He took out a water bottle and unscrewed the cap. “Hands by your side.”

Puzzled, but obedient, Andy did as he was told. Ethan came close and cradled the back of Andy’s head in one hand, holding the bottle to his lips with the other. “Small sips. That’s it. Okay, that’s plenty for now. You can have more later.”

Andy ran his tongue over wet lips, greedy for every drop. Ethan stroked his hair, still smiling, a softness in his eyes. After that, they walked side by side to the summit.


End file.
